


Study Break

by bryhon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryhon/pseuds/bryhon
Summary: It's a warm autumn day at Hogwarts in Remus Lupin's seventh year and he just cannot find the strength to study—not when a certain Sirius Black steers his mind elsewhere.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 67





	Study Break

Remus had been studying his Care of Magical Creatures textbook for the past couple of hours. The wrinkly hand-me-down copy was open to page 34, nifflers, but it had been left unturned for a while now.

With a hand under his chin, Remus looked out the long, decorated window next to his desk and watched the autumn leaves dance in the wind. He really couldn't find the motivation to study, not right now. It was so beautiful out there; he could barely make out the Quidditch pitch where Ravenclaw were practicing. 

He felt so calm, which was quite unusual this close after a full moon, and he wasn't going to waste it. His mind drifted to Sirius, as it usually did, and he wondered what he was doing right then. He was probably with James in the Great Hall; they'd just gotten out of practice themselves. Oh, how he would like nothing more than to find Sirius and fall asleep with his head on his arm, sniffing in his crisp amber scent and bunching up his soft robes with one starved fist.

But he was so comfortable where he sat. The glowing sunshine still carrying over from August made him feel all warm and toasty in his light jumper, and he seriously considered closing his eyes and falling asleep right there. But then his nose perked up, almost involuntarily, as footsteps creaked on their way up the stairs from the common room. Remus hated most of his werewolf qualities, but his excellent sense of smell had always been an advantage.

The door opened widely, and just as he predicted, Sirius came strolling into the room, tossing whatever Quidditch gear he hadn't left in the field shack onto his bed haphazardly.

"Wotcher, Moony," he said with a sigh, plopping down on his bed with a _thud_.

"Hi, Sirius," Remus replied, the sun shining through his dirty blonde curls. 

"What're you up to?," Sirius asked, still facing the ceiling.

"I'm studying," Remus said, glancing back at his book half-heartedly.

"I know what your studying face looks like, Moony, and that's not it."

"I _was_ studying. Some time ago." Remus shrugged, closing his book and standing up with a groan, allowing his knees to pop in succession.

"You sound like an old man," Sirius chuckled, and Remus stalked over to him lazily.

"Well, you look like an old man," he said, even though it wasn't true. Sirius looked like a Greek god, even when he was all sweaty and grass stained from Quidditch.

"C'mere," Sirius nearly whispered, and Remus scrunched up his nose playfully.

"No way am I sharing a bed with you. You stink from practice."

"I showered!" He pouted, and despite how much Remus loved to tease him, his resolve was beginning to crumble. Maybe he was feeling sentimental after the full moon, but he couldn't say no to Sirius.

Remus climbed onto Sirius' bed and lay beside him, wordlessly taking his hand and rubbing circles between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mmm," Sirius mused, turning to face Remus, inching a bit closer to the other boy's body, warmed by the sun. Compared to Sirius, Remus was like a toaster oven, or a space heater. Sirius was clearly delighting in this, nuzzling his face further into Remus' chest.

"How was practice?" Remus asked, but he didn't get an answer as Sirius brought his head up and took his lips in a long, slow kiss. Remus slowly brought a hand up to cradle Sirius' head above him, fingers touching the hairs at the base of Sirius' neck. Remus pulled him a little closer and deepened the kiss, feeling Sirius' wet, soft lips plunge into his own with a certain need. When he finally pulled back, Sirius' lips were a bright red, slicked with saliva—both Remus' and his own. 

"It was good, I take it," Remus said, and Sirius shook his head amusedly. 

"Shut up, Moony," he chuckled before kissing him again, this time a bit more urgently. Something switched on in Remus then, deep in his belly, and suddenly he didn't want a quiet afternoon of cuddling anymore. With Sirius kissing a mark into his neck like he was, Remus was warm for an entirely different reason. In fact, suddenly it was _sweltering_. He moved to take his jumper off, imagined what else Sirius wanted to put his lips on.

But that vision was squashed as another figure entered the room, smelling of dirt and grass and Lily Evans' new perfume.

"Wotcher, Moon—oi, get a room, you two!"

"We're just snogging." Sirius rolled his eyes and sat up to face James. Remus felt his absence immediately, and, a bit bewildered, sat up beside him.

"I know that look in your eyes. It wasn't going to be 'just snogging' for long."

"I..." Sirius trailed off. 

"I've got you two down to a science, Padfoot," James said as he removed his dirty jersey and reached in his drawers for a fresh shirt. "Can't leave you two alone too long or you'll go at it like...like—"

"Like dogs?" Sirius grinned.

"Yes!" James snapped his fingers in the boys' direction, and then shook his head in disbelief.

A bout of blush rushed to Remus' neck.

"'Fraid that's part of my nature, Prongs," Sirius said cooly. 

"Just wait until we're all asleep, and _then_ crawl into Moony's bed and shag him senseless, like a _normal_ _person_."

"Dully noted." Sirius turned to stroke Remus' cheek and placed a chaste kiss behind his ear. 

Remus squirmed just a bit as Sirius let his hand linger on his thigh.  
"Sorry, Remus my love, Prongs is a bit of a prude," he said.

Remus snorted and James shot his head back up. "I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" Sirius called back.

"To be continued, then?" Remus nearly whispered. "You can't expect me to go back to my studies now." He really couldn't—he was feeling a bit too hot under the collar for his own liking, as James might've put it.

Sirius chuckled lightly and Remus' chest tightened at the sight of this beautiful boy before him. His eyes, his lips, the magnificent crinkles that came with every smile.

"Don't you know me at all?" 

Mischief danced in Sirius' eyes, and Remus couldn't wait until nightfall.

* * *

Sirius kept his promise. Once their lights had gone and James and Peter's breathing had evened out, Sirius crept over on tiptoes to Remus' bed. He pulled back the heavy curtains and brought a finger to his lips, and Remus could see that Sirius Black grin even in the pitch darkness.

Climbing into bed beside him, Sirius cast a silencing spell and drew the curtains closed, wasting no time in cozying up against the taller and lankier boy.

"You're more restless than I thought," Remus teased, and Sirius sighed dramatically.

"I just couldn't get you out of my mind, Moony. Your eyes and your arms and your neck..."

"Shut up," Remus said, taking his face and planting a quick kiss on his lips, the only thing proven to get Sirius Black to stop talking.

And of course, it worked. Sirius responded another way, kissing him back deeply and bringing a hand to wrap around Remus' neck, delving his fingers into his tan curls.

"Sirius," Remus breathed between kisses. He loved the feeling of Sirius' hands in his hair—really he loved the feeling of Sirius' hands _anywhere_. But the slight tugs he felt at the nape of his neck—the image of those slender fingers wrapping themselves around his curls—made his stomach bloom with anticipation.

Immediately, Remus began kissing down Sirius' neck, taking time to suck the most sensitive part that got him squirming underneath him every time. A bit of payback for earlier. It was a spot on his neck that was just barely visible above his collar—it had always pleased Remus immensely to see the bloom of purple crawling out from above Sirius' robes at breakfast after a particularly good night. Most of their friends had thought he'd gotten it from a girl, one of Sirius' many admirers, but little did they know the marauder was always right in front of them.

Remus smiled at the memory and at Sirius' warm neck, hearing him gasp and breathe raggedly just above him. When he figured his neck had been given the attention it deserved, Remus moved down to his collarbone, and Sirius offered up his shirt without hesitation. The little moonlight that shone through Remus' bed curtains decorated Sirius' pale, smooth chest in strips. Remus could see beads of sweat begin to form, and he intended to beckon more.

Sirius just hummed excitedly as Remus kissed a trail down to his stomach and just above the waistband of his pajama bottoms, which Remus tugged at questioningly.

"Merlin, yes. Get the bloody things off," Sirius said, rushing to jimmy his way out of the flannel bottoms and casting them aside. 

Remus laughed and leant forward to kiss his lips again, savoring the sweet taste on his tongue. Then, he returned to the task at hand. He gently cupped Sirius' bulge through his underwear, and he felt him shiver all the way down. Sirius always did get hard very quickly, which Remus took as a kind of compliment.

Remus dipped his hand below the waistband of the boxers and wrapped a hand around Sirius' cock, gently stroking it and spreading the already present precome along its length.

"Oh, fuck," Sirius breathed, both hands clenching and unclenching the corners of the blankets beneath him.

Prompted by the look on Sirius' face, Remus began to pump a little faster, relishing in the little shakes and shudders of Sirius' body. The two boys hadn't ventured far past hand jobs or grinding in the few months they'd been (technically) dating. They were both so inexperienced, and it was scary.

But just then, Remus felt a surge of confidence, looking into the other boy's eyes and realizing how much he _loved_ him, and he wanted to show how much he did.

Sirius' underwear had been cast aside by then, so there was nothing stopping Remus now. He gently leaned down and began kissing Sirius' thighs, leaving ghosts of his wet, eager lips mere inches from Sirius' swollen cock. He heard Sirius gasp from above him.

"Moony..." he managed to say.

Remus looked up. "Is this okay?" 

"I—yes," he replied. "More than okay." He was nearly breathless, even with Remus doing all the work.

Remus smiled and returned to his project, lips now hovering over Sirius' length. In one fluid movement, he took him in his mouth, just a few inches, and a low groaning sound came from Sirius that made Remus' own dick perk up.

He'd never done this before, and he was trying to be so careful not to do it wrong; he'd heard horror stories of people getting nervous and biting—Merlin knows how sensitive it is down there—but it seemed like Sirius was enjoying it from what Remus could hear, so he continued, lathering his tongue up and down Sirius' prick. He couldn't quite take all of him without gagging, like he'd hoped, so he mainly stuck to circling and sucking the head, which he found to be more enjoyable that he thought. Soon enough, Sirius was breathing harder, bucking his hips up to meet Remus' mouth.

"Oh, Remus, I'm—"

And before he could finish, he came into Remus' waiting mouth, warm, thick liquid that came in spurts. Remus swallowed without a second thought, lost in the taste of _Sirius_ _Sirius_ _Sirius_. When Remus took his lips off Sirius' prick, Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him roughly, no doubt tasting himself on Remus' lips—which in theory was weird, but in practice was really very hot. 

Remus' own erection had made itself quite known by then, and it was getting to be uncomfortable, restricted against Remus' own sleepwear.

"Off," Sirius directed when he finally let Remus breathe again. He gripped Remus' thigh and ghosted his hand over the bulge under his pajama bottoms.

"Oh," Remus nearly moaned, though Sirius was barely touching him.

"I wanna suck you off, too," Sirius whispered, and any blood left in Remus' brain went straight to his groin.

"Oh," he just said again, not really thinking that Sirius would _want_ to return the favour.  
He'd heard it was pretty common for this stuff not to be reciprocated, especially the first time.

But Remus wasn't going to say no. Not to those eyes glazed over with lust and want and those lips that were eager for more than just other lips. 

He didn't _want_ to say no. 

He nodded to Sirius, who smiled and began to take Remus' bottoms off, along with his underwear.

Sirius was obviously eager to please from the start. His lips immediately went down to take Remus' prick, Sirius' mouth hot and wet around his most sensitive place.  
Immediately, it was ecstasy. His nerve endings shot up with pleasure at every movement Sirius made, both similar and drastically different than what Remus had done to him. Sirius had always been the more confident one, and that trait was especially present here. Sirius was lapping at him like he was a lollipop, and Remus couldn't resist the urge to tangle his fingers in Sirius' hair, which only made him work faster. 

Remus arched his back slightly, feeling the familiar tug of pleasure coiling in his gut. He wouldn't last much longer, he could feel it. 

"Oh, Sirius..." he sighed, not wanting anything else in the world but for this moment to last forever.

And then Sirius licked a stripe along the length of his cock and that had done it, God, that had done it. With a thrust, Remus came copiously into Sirius' mouth and Sirius sucked him through it. Remus heard the audible gulp that sent a shiver up his spine and had him moan his lover's name again.

Remus was flopped down on his back by then, arms splayed out, and Sirius jumped up to join him, kissing a sweet trail up to his face. He squeezed Remus' cheeks gently and kissed him, and Remus could taste himself on his lips. He didn't quite know how he could discern the difference—he just knew it didn't taste like Sirius.

"God, Moony," Sirius whispered. "You love like no other."

"You too, Pads." Remus kissed the tip of his nose sweetly, stopping to stare into those arresting blue eyes. "You are...you..."

"Merlin, did I suck all coherent thoughts from your brain?" Sirius wrinkled an eyebrow and smiled in the cutest possible way.

Remus laughed lightly, his heart tightening in his chest again. "You are...magnificent."

Sirius ducked his head to Remus' chest, curling up into him as he brought a blanket over the two of them. He sighed onto Remus' bare chest, right over a scar, and he almost shivered.

"I love you, Remus," Sirius said suddenly.

Remus' heart was fit to explode. He knew he loved Sirius, he knew Sirius loved him, but they'd never _said_ it before. 

Remus let out an even breath. "I love you, too, Sirius," and Remus could feel the upturn of Sirius' lips on his chest, into the softest smile.

And Remus repeated it, for good measure: "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated xx


End file.
